Reichenbach
"Aw, are you getting the party started without me?" Reichenbach was a dangerous killer who had massive plans for Mata-Nui, and wanted revenge on Thedar Chronn. Biography Pre-RPG Before the RPG, Reichenbach was involved in something to do with Thedar Chronn's knife, but the exact details are not known, except that Reichenbach claims that the knife ended his life. At some point during this period, he met Stranax, Nikarra, and Kraan. Incommodo's Funeral Shortly before Incommodo's funeral, Reichenbach began placing corpses on the doorstep of a particular Thedar Chronn, claiming that a message was left in the last moment of each. During this period he killed a female Toa of Fire, disguising himself as Chronn to do so, and attacked Traxin and Zarrus. He knocked Zarrus unconscious before killing Traxin, but he later tricked Zarrus into believing that it was Thedar Chronn who killed Traxin. Reichenbach gathered some of the least known and unimportant criminals on Mata-Nui (Ignotus being the exception in the 'least known' part), and told them of a powerful weapon that one of them could get. The catch? They had to get to Thedar Chronn to have so much as a chance. He didn't attend Incommodo's funeral, but after Nex left, he confronted him. While Incommodo watched them, he was captured by Kraan, and taken to an Onu-Koro mineshaft. Arkrak was given a note from Reichenbach, giving him a limited amount of time in which to find Zarrus and Incommodo. During this time, Reichenbach confronted Chronn at his home, and fought him. The Great Rescue Arkrak got Chronn's help to try and track down Reichenbach. Once they tracked him down, Arkrak tore Reichenbach's home to pieces, while Reichenbach travelled to see Onyx and Incommodo was moved to Po-Wahi. After leaving Onyx, Reichenbach was confronted once again by Chronn, in a fight witnessed by Zarrus. Zarrus later accused Chronn of poisoning him and trying to kill him in public, setting an angry mob on the unfortunate detective. He visited Whenua, tricking him into believing that Chronn was a fake. Chronn disappeared soon after this, however, and Reichenbach's plan moved on to a new stage. Soulgain Reichenbach contacted Soulgain, telling him of how he would create havoc across Mata-Nui, with his help. Soulgain was sent to do as he wished to anyone he wished, as long as it helped Reichenbach to achieve his goal. Soon after, Reichenbach contacted Arkrak, Nikarra, and several others at the Odd One Out inn, shortly after Incommodo turned psycho, asking them where he could get the ingredients for a cake. The Hungry Hungry Games After killing The Shadow and Invisible, Reichenbach managed to organise the remaining villains (apart from Incurso) into a group. However, a crate was dropped on him, killing him instantly. The Fall Reichenbach contacted Sinina, an agent of Onyx, atop a building, before running himself through with a sword. Appearance and Tools To be added. Abilities and Traits To be added. Relationships Friends and Allies *To be added. Enemies *To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia *To be added. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Deceased